prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grave New World
Let the Maid Go is the thirteenth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air in October 2013, but it isn't set at Halloween like in season 2 and season 3 due to timeline. This could possibly mean that it could be December in Rosewood. (November was established in 3x24). Summary Title and Background Notes * Ravenswood will premiere in late October 2013, soon after this episode airs. * Joseph Dougherty tweeted that this episode is in continuity, between the events of 4x12 and 4x14. * Joseph tweeted that this episode will air at Halloween, but it won't be set at Halloween, due to the timeline of events. The episode may be set in December, due to 3x24 being established as mid/late November, and Halloween has already passed. * Maya Goldsmith tweeted about what couple costumes the fans wanted Aria and Ezra to be in, if they were going to a costume party. * Lauren Ann (@LASteere) tweeted that Ezra will be dressing up for a special occasion in the Halloween episode. * Maya also tweeted that this year's Halloween costumes are going to be different than any other season's. * Hanna and Caleb will part ways as Caleb will travel to Ravenswood. It is inspired by Casablanca and Hanna will let Caleb go willingly. * Bryan tweeted that he was looking at four Pretty Little Liars in their gorgeous Halloween costumes. It may involve hair extensions. *Hanna and Mona could have a scene together. *The Liars will go to Ravenswood. * Kyle tweeted that Lucy looked so much like Princess Leia. Lucy tweeted that the force was with her, in reply to Kyle. * Halloween will be in Ravenswood. **A side note on the mini-synopsis to the summer finale: Now You See Me, Now You Don't, says that "The Liars are lured back to Ravenswood on a mission to protect one of their own", so the summer finale will be connected to the Halloween episode. * Sasha said that the "era" that they choose was brilliant for the theme. * Oliver said that there will be a great plot twist at the end of this episode. It will lead into Ravenswood, and even Season 4B. * Maya tweeted that "this Halloween is definitely the darkest yet!" * Janel confirmed that we will find out who Red Coat is. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Special Guest Cast Ravenswood Characters *Nicole Anderson as Miranda *Bret Dier as Luke *Merritt Patterson as Olivia *Britne Oldford as Remy Trivia * Joseph tweeted Halloween, with I. Marlene King and Oliver Goldstick, when asked about what he writing next. * Joseph tweeted that they were getting this episode ready (May 26). * The table-read was on May 28, 2013. * Late night shoot was on June 4, 2013. * Ashley tweeted that they had another late night shoot on June 5, 2013. * Filming began on May 29, 2013 and ended on Monday, June 10, 2013 since filming "usually takes 7 days". * This episode (4x13) was filmed between The Guilty Girl's Handbook (4x08) and Into the Deep (4x09) due to unknown reasons. * This episode is set to air on October 22 or 29, 2013. Promos & Sneek Peaks Gallery Hair_Extensions_for_Halloween!.jpg Ianandnicole.PNG Noir_happens_all_the_time.jpg Ian_captures_the_4-18_am_glare.jpg Episode Interviews/Spoilers Pretty Little Liars Season 4 Halloween Episode - EXCLUSIVE Details! Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes